You Talk Too Much
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: One shot I wrote for Shizuru's birthday. Just a cool story I thought I'd write. I don't own Mai HiME. Enter at your own risk.


**So, it's December 19th. Which means happy birthday, Shizuru! I'm usually not very enthusiastic about an anime character's birthday, but when you share said birthday, well, you can't help but be all happy. So here's my present to her and to myself. **

**In Natsuki's perspective. Also a bit ooc. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Mai HiME.**

* * *

Mai Tokiha was very observant. She always had a good eye for details and other little things that people didn't notice. It was a gift that no one else knew about and that she secretly nurtured. But sometimes, her gift could be a curse. She would see and hear things that certain people cannot know about. Thank kami it wasn't that kind of day.

It was just another afternoon in Sakomizu's classroom. He was up at the front of the room, babbling on about something that Mai had already grasped. The concept that the curly haired man was teaching wasn't exactly rocket science. It was fairly simple in the large chested teen's mind. And she wasn't the only who thought so too.

Her amber eyes glanced around the room in boredom. Nothing to do and nothing to see. She almost brought her eyes towards the window only for dark hair to flash in her sight. Natsuki had flicked her hair again. Perhaps in agitation?

Mai watched her friend tap her thin fingers against the desk. This was a normal sight for the normally bored teen, but something was different. The tapping was different from its original rhytme. Also, her friend's gaze seemed unfocused. Odd. She could tell that something was up with her best friend. The dazed look, the nervous tapping, the lip biting... The lip biting was new. The orange haired teen had never seen her friend do that before..

Mai's eyes snapped away as the bell rang. She watched the dark haired teen shake her dark tresses to focus again. That was something Mai was used to. Maybe she's just over thinking things again. Natsuki Kuga seemed just like her old cold self as she walked out of the class.

Wait, walked out of class? "Natsuki! Wait for me!" the orange haired teen shouted after her friend. Grabbing her supplies, Mai bolted from her desk and after the emerald eyed teen.

Natsuki could hear the voice of her classmate calling after her as she began to walk faster. It's not like she disliked Mai, not really, but Natsuki had things to do without the large breasted teen being within the vicinity. Things to think about in the privacy of her own thoughts. And the only way to get that is to be by her lonesome self. Too bad her best friend had other plans.

* * *

"Natsuki! Wait up!" the emerald eyed biker heard from the crowd as she turned down a hallway. One of the advantages of coming to Fuuka Academy before the orange haired teen was that she knew her way around. This hallway was for the agriculture club and the gardening club. Not many people came around this part of the school and Natsuki hoped that Mai didn't either.

The seventeen year old turned another corner and into a different hallway. The one that lead to the school's garden where she first met a certain crimson eyed brunette. The garden was well taken care of, by the gardening club who met up every morning, but not a soul could be seen after school except for her and the ever popular kaichou, who was at the moment, preoccupied with a meeting. Natsuki knew for sure that she finally found a place to think without any distractions.

Opening the school door and stepping into the warm afternoon, Natsuki couldn't help but breath in the wonderful aroma of the flowers. She was never the type to smell or take in the beauty of flowers, she was dubbed the "Ice Princess" name after all, but that all changed when she met the student council president. Ever since then, Natsuki had grown to appreciate flowers. Although if anyone asked, she would deny it with all her being.

Natsuki sat down underneath the sakura tree with a blissful sigh. Crossing her legs, the biker relaxed against the tree, closing her eyes. Now that she's finally got her privacy, there were some thoughts that needed to be adressed. Shizuru Fujino's confession being the first on the list.

To start off, the emerald eyed teen was very open minded. She wasn't afraid or disgusted of homosexual people. She may be cold and hateful towards anybody who looked at her, but she couldn't care less about the people they liked. Girl or boy. Their sexualities and Shizuru's didn't bother her at all.

Second, even though Natsuki grew up harsh and tough, there is a kind heart underneath. The blunette would never admit it, but she was capable of love. She understood that it could cause pain and suffering, but to her, the pros outweighted the cons. Love is warm and sweet. Something that Natsuki had always craved when she was younger. Those feeling were buried when her mom died. They didn't reappear until the end of the Carnival, when Natsuki began to crave the warmth that came with the feeling of feeling loved. Shizuru was the answer to her prayers.

That brings it all up to this: Natsuki was afraid. Shizuru's kindness and friendship towards her was something Natsuki cherished, even if she didn't show it. The crimson eyed kaichou was a constant supporter of her actions. Good and bad. That's what Natsuki didn't get. Shizuru had been by her side through thick and thin. She's seen the worst of the emerald eyed teen and yet, she was still there. Honestly, the kaichou was too good to be her friend. That made it even more shocking when the older teen confessed to her.

She didn't want to lose her closest friend. That was the only reason holding Natsuki back from admitting her feeling to the brunette herself. Their friendship was close and personal. What would happen if they did get together, but later broke up? Natsuki can function by herself, but only barely. Shizuru was a the rock in her life. She needed the crimson eyed kaichou.

Natsuki's thoughts were running wild. There was a whirlpool of emotions that Natsuki couldn't place within herself. Love? Sadness? Fear? There was just too many. The dark haired teen's palms began to sweat as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Suddenly standing up, Natsuki turned towards the tree and punched it.

"Tsk!" Natsuki hissed as blood began to drip to the ground. Backing up slightly, the seventeen year old cursed under her breath. That wasn't the best idea. Natsuki flinched slightly as she saw the damage done to her hand. Bruises were already appearing, her skin was peeled off, and she might've broken something. Yet, her thoughts were still confusing.

Natsuki was about to punch the tree again when she noticed some words carved into the wood. No one in the Gardening club would do something like that and last she checked, it was only Shizuru and her who came here. Grabbing a cloth from her jacket pocket, the seventeen year old wrapped her bleeding knuckles as she walked closer to the tree.

Using her available hand, the dark haired teen felt the words. The edges seemed familiar.. Which was odd. She began to feel it even more. The writing was old, probably because it had been carved some time ago.. Maybe about a year ago?

Natsuki's eyes suddenly widened as the words began to form. Emerald eyes softened as a soft smile appeared at the corner of the blunette's lips.

Dropping her hand from the damaged bark, the dark haired teen backed away from the tree slowly. Suddenly turning around, the seventeen year old bolted across the garden towards the door. Practically pulling the door of its hinges, Natsuki sprinted inside. The school was already over for the day so there were only a few students left miggling around. Easily dodgeable. Natsuki bobbed and weaved as students appeared in her view. Dust came from her feet as she began to run faster. She was close. The room that she needed to be inside was only a feet away.

Coming to a halt, Natsuki slid the door open as three people were about to leave. One of them bothered by her appearance.

"Kuga! What is the meaning to all of kiss!" the blonde haired council member yelled.

"Haruka-chan, it's 'this'." the one with glasses said meekly.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" Haruka replied with her thunderous voice.

The last council member just smiled at his classmates then turned to the teen who had barged in. "Kuga-san. How may we help you?" Reito Kanzaki asked.

Natsuki stared at him for a few moments. "I need to talk to Fujino."

"Go on ahead. We just finished for the day." With that, the dark haired teen grabbed his other classmates, sensing that their presence wouldn't be appreciated if they stayed any longer.

Natsuki stepped into the room, eyes catching the silhouette of her friend standing in front of a tea kettle. Waiting. It seems that Shizuru hadn't noticed the commotion occuring outside the council room. That was good for Natsuki. Cause then she could do this.

Gulping, Natsuki walked swiftly behind the older teen. Although, Shizuru had been taller than her before the Carnival, the younger teen was proud to admit that they were now the same height. That was definitely good. Standing behind her friend, Natsuki bent her head low enough for her mouth to be next to the older teen's ear. "We need to talk."

Emerald eyes watched in amusement as her friend jerked at the voice. It took a few seconds for Shizuru's body to relax again. Grabbing the tea kettle from the portable stove, the crimson eyed teen poured herself some tea. "Ara, Natsuki. Talk about what?"

Natsuki grabbed her friend and turned her around. Emerald clashed with crimson as Natsuki opened her mouth to reply. "You know exactly what."

Shizuru continued to look confused. "Natsuki must remind me. I do often forget things."

_She's going to make me say it, huh? Fine. _"You're confession during the carnival."

Crimson eyes darkened slightly. Moving past Natsuki, Shizuru took a seat at the head of the room, her tea on the table. "Natsuki... there is nothing to talk about."

"I beg to differ." the dark haired teen automatically responded. Walking towards her friend, Natsuki grabbed a seat from another desk and sat herself down in front of the older teen. A slender eyebrow rose up in confusion. "We do have something to talk about. My response."

Shizuru flinched, then looked down at her tea. "I understand that you just want to remain friends and I'm trying, but I- "

Natsuki raised her hand, halting the other teen. "Shizuru, forget it. Just forget everything. Let me-"

"I can't just forget, Natsuki!" Shizuru interjected, rising from her chair. "I love you! I can't just throw that awa-"

"Shizuru, let me fini-"

"I've felt this way for a long ti-"

"Shiz-"

"I can't do i-"

Natsuki was beginning to grow tired of their little game so she solved it the only possible way that she could've. Rising from her seat, the dark haired biker grabbed the other teen's shirt and pulled her closer. Shizuru responded with a yelp that died out as soon as she felt Natsuki's lips upon her's.

Their first kiss, not counting that time during the carnival, was heavenly. It was sweet and warm, beyond anything Natsuki could imagine. But nothing could last forever. Natsuki withdrew just as Shizuru did too.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru whispered breathlessly.

Natsuki gave Shizuru her best grin and watched with satisfaction as a light pink graced the other teen's face. "You talk too much."

"You just kissed me.."

"Yes, yes I did. Look, I do like you. Very much actually. Hell, I love you. " Natsuki sat down again.

"But you said during the Carni-" Shizuru was interupted by the glare thrown her way.

The dark haired teen sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I told you to forget it, remember? I love you exactly the way you love me. I just couldn't tell you that because I was afraid that it might ruin our friendship."

Emerald looked straight into crimson. "But see, that's where I was wrong. It could ruin our friendship, but it could strengthen it. Love, support, loyalty. That's all in a relationship. I just needed to take a leap. Guess I landed just fine cause I feel absolutely fantastic."

Shizuru stared at her with her mouth agape. "Bu-"

Natsuki stared at her again. "Drop it, Shizuru. Just drop it. Another word and I'll shut you up again."

Shizuru opened her mouth to say something, but smiled instead. "Ara, is that a challenge?"

Strong hands grabbed the crimson eyed beauty's uniform and her mouth was once again on Natsuki's.

Now, even though school was over, there were some students who needed to talk to the student council president. Their trip was in vain because no one, and I mean **no one**, wanted to enter the room that the weird moans and gasps were coming from.

* * *

Mai huffed as she went down another hall. Ever since the last class of the day ended, the amber eyed chef had spent her time looking for Natsuki. But everywhere she went, her dark haired classmate was nowhere to be found. And she checked everywhere. All except the school's garden.

Opening the door, Mai was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Pink blossoms danced with the wind as the large chested teen walked out. The sun was just about to set, creating a golden glow over the with flowers that covered the flowerbed.

"Wow." Mai whispered as she walked next to a couple of trees. Stopping at one, the seventeen year old rested her hand on it and leaned. It wasn't until she moved did she feel something odd about the bark. Raising her hand, Mai could make out a few letters. An N, an S, and a couple more letters. Peering closer, Mai's eyes widened and she gasped as she read the two names carved onto the tree.

_Shizuru X Natsuki.._

* * *

**This ended up much more different that I had originally thought. Oh well. Let me explain, so Natsuki's having doubts, gets angry, punches a tree, sees something on the tree, runs to Shizuru, kisses Shizuru, and finally get's laid. Wow. Even I don't know what to make of that. **

**By the way- Natsuki's thoughts were cleared when she saw the carving. It made her think of what a relationship with Shizuru could be. Because the carving was about a year ago (a year after the two met each other), Natsuki realized that Shizuru had loved her since then. Thus, coming to the conclusion that their friendship is too strong to destroy. **

**I know that was confusing, but hey, I still have to study for the last day of my finals tomorrow. Also, this wasn't meant to be a serious one-shot so yea. **

**Have a good day!**

**Review!**


End file.
